Land engaged in agriculture may subjected to a variety of remote sensing operations in order obtain more detailed information about soil and crop condition. Examples include satellite imagery, aerial imagery, and manual field scouting. Agricultural producers use this information to make operation decisions such as irrigating, fertilizing, or treating infestation. In order to optimize the timing of remote sensing operations to best capture field condition information, it is critical that these operations be performed when weather and field conditions are ideal. In order to optimize timing of remote sensing operations, a method of predicting suitable times for performing a remote sensing operation is desirable.